Yanked from time
by TheTwoMind
Summary: A cosmic being had an idea, and so... It did that idea.


**AN: I HAD AN IDEA!**

A cosmic being frowned as it looked over a universe, with a grin its dimensional fingers reached into the universe, grabbing people across time and space, leaving exact clones in their place so that those from later times could still exist. Next, it created a new universe, throwing those people into it all at the same time, making it so that only a single place existed in this new universe, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry… After that, it erased their memories of all but their names, and in a few cases only the first names, so that its new experiment wouldn't collapse on itself. And finally, it created a body for itself, where it placed a small part of its mind and allowed it to run the school, as there were no others who could. As a side note, it also created more entities to teach at the school so that the school could run as a school… And then, it waited, to see what would happen.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, new Dimension. Great hall.**

A large group of 11 year olds, flooding the large room, all woke up at the same time, confused and groggy.

A boy with black hair and brown eyes, a fun warmth behind them, shook his head, remembering his name, but that was it… "James Potter…" He muttered confused, unable to remember anything else.

Meanwhile, a group of four had gotten up and started to talk in a corner, wearing odd clothes.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me Ro!" A boy with blood red hair shouted annoyed at a girl in a blue dress with dark blue, almost black hair.

"Sure you didn't Ric…" Another boy with long platinum white hair drawled, rolling his eyes and wearing a green coat, very fancy and old fashioned.

"Don't be mean to him Sal!" A short girl, wearing a skirt and shirt, still old fashioned but adorable, with a little hat sat on her short blonde hair.

"I wasn't, I was just messing with him Helga!" He said annoyed.

"This is getting us nowhere…" The girl in the blue dress muttered.

 **A few minutes later**

People were still confused, trying to figure out what had happened, when a boy a bit older than them, maybe 14 or so, walked into the Hall with a grin.

" _ **Alright you lot! Calm down!**_ " He shouted, an almost godlike echo in his words, making everyone freeze and turn towards him in shock.

" _ **Right, I bet you're wondering where you are, right?**_ " The boy asked with a smirk now on his face.

One child took the lead, with his black hair and red eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, polite but also demanding, scared even.

" _ **Jeez, could have at least said please… But I'm… Uh…**_ " The boy trailed off, adopting an almost comical thinking pose that two ginger twins copied as they ran to his sides, making it very funny. " _ **Ah! Call me TheTwoMind! Or Two if you like, no there is not a TheOneMind, don't ask, it's complicated.**_ " He decided, snapping his fingers.

"And… Where are we?" He asked, still cautious.

" _ **Ah, now that's a bit tricky, technically… There's four people in this room with their memories and names, just de-aged a bit. They can guess where we are.**_ " The boy said, the four that had separated earlier gasping.

"This is Hogwarts?!" The redheaded boy shouted in awe.

" _ **Ding, Ding, Ding! Guess who gets a cookie!**_ " He grinned, tossing a cookie right at the poor kid's head, making it land into his mouth. " _ **Hey you caught it!**_ " He shouted in awe. " _ **Anyway, I'm a fragment of a cosmic being that snatched you from your timeline, de-aged you if necessary, and stole most of your memories! It's a bit of an experiment, and we can't be disturbed by a certain group!**_ " He explained, sitting in the headmaster's chair. " _ **So now this is my school, and we've got some characters from other timelines, clones of course, to teach you different classes!**_ "

"And why should we listen to you?" A boy with emerald eyes and black hair, wearing broken looking glasses, asked worried.

" _ **Well, mostly because I own you, well, these versions of you anyway, and because I can just kill you if I have to.**_ " He shrugged. " _ **Anyway, who hear doesn't remember their names?**_ " He asked, a few hands being raised. " _ **Ok, that's because you either use a parents name, or because your child uses the last name, for example…**_ " He pointed at a girl with rapidly changing hair and at another boy who was just standing there. " _ **The girl's last name is Tonks, which she uses because she hates her birth name. And the boy is Ted.**_ " He explained. " _ **This is so that parents don't realise who they had kids with straight away and cause time rifts.**_ " He added. " _ **Now then, off you trot! We're not going to have a sorting, instead you'll get put in houses based off of what you were placed in in the real timeline, for those who didn't, I'll decide your houses. Mostly because we couldn't figure out how to make the sorting hat…**_ "

 **1 hour later**

They had arrived at the first class, transfiguration. The students had all introduced each other with what names they remembered.

Godric looked at the classroom annoyed, from what he could tell many parts of Transfiguration had been lost to time.

"Alright then class! Let's get started!" A woman, in her late twenties or early thirties, said walking in, she had brown hair, a little bit of red barely noticeable, and her eyes were shut, looking like lines. "I've been told I can't use my full name, or the one that people assumed was my real one, so I'll just use my first name! I'm Frisk and I'll be teaching this class!" She said with a grin.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's comfortable, I had to force my eyes to be properly open for my entire time at Hogwarts, and it hurt!" She explained. "I can see just fine like this though."

"So… How exactly are you going to teach when most of its been lost?" Godric asked annoyed, as a master of transfiguration he was annoyed that it was lost in time.

"Well… I've given lots of the stuff that was lost by the boss, so that should help!" She shrugged, her eyes moving to look like a cat face.

 **AN: Hey guys! I've had extreme writers block… So the Pokémon fic will be a little delayed. Just a tad.**


End file.
